


The meaning behind a name

by Alex20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluff?, M/M, it's drarry but their families are there, mentions of Snape - Freeform, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20/pseuds/Alex20
Summary: My version of the DH epilogue, with more Drarry and more feelings than the original. That's all.





	The meaning behind a name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011. In Spanish. Found it yesterday and decided to translate it because I really liked it. 
> 
> To Isa and Ella, for being so amazing and for always being there to fangirl with me over HP, 1D or just talk about anything. I love you two so much.

 

September 1 had arrived and that meant going back to Hogwarts. This year was special for Harry since his youngest son, Albus, started school. There was only Lily left, who would have to wait two more years.

 

The arrival of the Potter-Weasley family at King's Cross was quiet. As soon as they arrived, they tried to find the Weasley-Granger among the crowd of people and it took them a while to spot the other family. They were not the only known faces on the platform: they could also see Draco Malfoy with his wife and son. When he saw the blonde man, with some gray hair as a result of the passing of the years, Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

 

For a moment he stared at Malfoy until his son's voice took him out of his thoughts.

 

"Dad, what if they put me in Slytherin?

 

-Albus Severus ... you're named after two Hogwarts directors; one of them was Slytherin, and probably the bravest man I've ever met.

 

-But what if I go there?

 

-In that case, Slytherin will win a great wizard. Now go and say goodbye to your mother, please.

 

Harry made sure his children were with Ginny and slipped away until he was close to Draco. He made a gesture that the other understood, leaving his family without being noticed.

 

Neither of them said a word until they left the station. Then Harry spoke.

 

-So that was the little Scorpius … He looks so much like you when you were his age. When I met you

 

-Your son looks the same as you, too. Albus is his name, right?

 

\- Actually his full name is Albus Severus.

 

Draco looked at him surprised.

 

-Severus?

 

-Draco, you know everything that happened to him. Everything he did to save me for years, everything he did for you, to protect you from Voldemort. He was a good man and he deserved a tribute like this Besides, he was also your godfather. And I know you loved him very much, more than you loved Lucius.

 

After saying that, Harry fell silent. The other man's face had suddenly darkened as he remembered his father, who had died a couple of years ago.

 

-You know? I always wanted for Severus to be my father, instead of Lucius. I wish things had been different, I wish Voldemort hadn't killed him. Severus was much better than Lucius. My father was a coward, while Severus never stopped risking his life to protect you, me and anyone he cared about.

 

-Forget the past. The only thing that matters is the present. It is good to remember those who are no longer here, but we shouldn't let that stop us from moving forward. -said Harry while softly touching Draco's cheek.

 

And with those words the conversation ended, as two hungry mouths that hadn't kissed each other in years finally did it again. After the war, the two enemies understood what had happened. That they weren't as different as they thought. That both had been used in a certain way, but that they had also been protected and cared for by the same person. The person that Harry honored in his own way, giving his name to one of his children. As for Draco, he didn't need to pay tribute to him. He carried Severus in his heart, and he would always be his godfather.

 

They both knew that Severus Snape had not left completely. He would never leave, as long as they kept reminding him. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Dobby... they would never be forgotten, either. But the case of Snape was different: he, or his memory, was what managed to unite two hearts, two souls destroyed after a battle that changed everything. Including them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome


End file.
